testingsite1fandomcom-20200214-history
ArmaGallant Wikia
'Welcome to ArmaGallant' In the beginning, the All Mother breathed life to the Five Realms and our Great World. She tasked the twins, Eremus the God of Chaos, and Volnar the God of Order, to preserve and keep her precious creations in balance. For a time, peace ruled. Until Eremus, fueled by his primal desire for havoc, moved to crash the Worlds into one ruined domain. An outraged Volnar confronted Eremus on his actions. When he refused to back down, Volnar was forced to fight his brother to the death. For long days and endless nights, the colossal twins fought and battled. In the end, an immense eruption of power surged through the Realms, and a deep silence prevailed throughout the lands. This, they say, was how it begun. From the ending of Gods, the first Deckcasters emerged. Gifted with the ability to wield mana, these arcane mages armed themselves with Summoning Cards that called forth the many powerful creatures and spells of the Five Realms. Your journey begins in this time of uncertain destinies and distant adventures. So draw your cards. Build your deck. And prepare for war. The World of ArmaGallant ArmaGallant : Decks of Destiny is set in the fantasy world of ArmaGallant. Here, powerful mana flows through all living things. Invisible to the naked eye, it can nevertheless be wielded and used by gifted individuals called Deckcasters. Deckcasters create and customize battle decks to bring into War Arenas throughout ArmaGallant. The creatures and spells of ArmaGallant come from the Five Elements: Light, Dark, Water, Fire, and Earth. Each Element has their own unique characteristics and war philosophies. It is up to Deckcasters to harness the strengths and abilities of their decks as they prepare for total war. Gameplay ArmaGallant puts you in control of armies of fantasy creatures and a plethora of magical spells, as you go head-to-head in epic multiplayer arena battles. In ArmaGallant, each creature and spell is represented by a card you can cast and play in real-time battle. Choose to go to war in solo match-ups, or team up with a friend in two-versus-two team battles. At the end of the 15-minute battle round, the players with the greatest amount of health wins. The creatures and spells of ArmaGallant belong to one of five elements – Light, Dark, Water, Fire, and Earth. Those from the same element are able to synergize their attributes and abilities to create powerful combos that work with specific strategies. Players can customize their decks to suit their individual play styles - use fast but frail units to rush enemies, or focus on strong but costly creatures to enforce critical map positions. Combined with powerful spells that deal direct damage, heal friendly armies, or boost distinct attributes, ArmaGallant players can expect to try various deck builds to fully realize their inner war commander. Besides dealing direct damage to your opponent’s troops, another way to reduce your enemy’s health is to leverage on ArmaGallant’s dynamic map mechanics. Fortify specific points to reduce your opponent’s health continuously over time, or capture rarely spawned crystals which deal a one-time heavy damage. From luring enemies into marsh filled swamps, to ambushing them in dark forests - knowing the battlefield is an integral part to winning in ArmaGallant. Screenshots 04.jpg 09.jpg 013.jpg